The Dark I Know Well
by KaitlinHale
Summary: Bella Swan is different. But she has two friends that make life worth living. What happens when she makes a simple mistake and decides to dabble in dangerous living? What will happen to her old life and friends once she is no longer Bella Swan?


**Hello readers! Thanks for stopping by to check out my newest fic!**

**This first one is pretty short, I'm going to ease into this one for now.**

**As always, I don't own anything Twilight.**

**I do own a new fashion board on my wall that took me all day to create.**

**Reviews are lovely little pieces of chocolate and I'm a chocoholic. *hint hint***

**Prologue**

I used to spend my Friday nights with my two best friends, taking stupid pictures and laughing so hard we cried. I used to spend my Saturday nights with the same two friends, at the mall relaxing and joking around, utilizing our favorite day of the week. I used to spend my Sunday nights cleaning my room, which always seemed to dirty itself during the week somehow, and doing homework, wishing it was Friday night again.

Fast forward three months.

I spend my Friday nights at a stupid party with people that don't even care if I have a name, getting drunk and high from cheap drugs. I spend my Saturday nights passed out or at the toilet all day, my body fighting to stay together. I spend my Sunday nights shooting up again to get me through the week and blowing off homework, wishing I was dead.

Why did I let my life become like this? Why did I let one person destroy my entire life? Why did I abandon the people that cared about me most? So many questions, all with one answer.

**CHAPTER 1 – FOOD CHAIN**

"Hello?" I answer the phone, out of breath from running to catch it.

"Bella! We have an emergency!" The high pitched yell alerts me.

"Alice? What's going on?"

"I haven't seen you in one full day! This is outrageous!" I roll my eyes and take a deep breath to calm down from the almost-panic brought on from my best friend.

"You are a tool," I say simply. I sit down on the cream leather couch next to the phone and bring my feet under me, preparing myself for an Alice overload.

"Yes, but a loveable tool! So I was thinking…since its Saturday and all, we should go to the mall and hang out!"

"We do that every Saturday, Alice." I say plainly as I look out the window across from me and see that it's actually nice out. Shouldn't we be normal kids and want to go hiking or go for a bike ride before the snow comes in a few weeks?

On second thought…

"Who's driving?" I ask her, not even waiting for her to argue her point across. She knows as well as I do that she's going to win the argument in the end, so why bother?

"We'll take my car. I'll pick you up in twenty." She hangs up without a goodbye, which is normal. I head upstairs to change out of my ratty sweatpants and stare at my closet for a minute. My sister, Rosalie, hates everything in my closet. She thinks I reek of hippie and look like a village person. I disagree.

My style is a little bohemian with some vintage mixed in. I like floral prints and fringe and cool looking headbands. I don't think there is anything wrong with my style…unlike Rosalie and most of Forks. Everyone in Forks dresses the same. Walking down the hall in school, I can always pick out ten or twelve Abercrombie or Hollister shirts and Ugg boots. It's unoriginal and disgusting. I hate form fitting clothing.

I reach my dirty room and messy closet, just staring at the clothes on the hanger for a minute. Since Alice drives like a madwoman, she will probably be here in less than twenty minutes, so I better hurry up.

I close my eyes and point to something in the closet. When I open my eyes, I see that my finger is pointing to a white dress with lace patterns on the bust. I immediately know what I want to wear with it and pick the items out quickly. In the end, I end up with the white dress, bright red ankle boots, a red knit beanie and a white Michael Jackson inspired vintage jacket.

I about drooled when I first saw the boots online. I'm a sucker for boots – It's pretty much all I wear. The brighter the color, the better.

I hear the door slam downstairs and roll my eyes at the mirror. Rosalie's home. Woo.

I sit down at my vanity and put a little bit of lip gloss on, smiling at the end product. I've never been one for makeup, unless my outfit is dying to have it. I guess that's another thing that Forks whores and I don't share – the love of looking like a raccoon every morning.

I see Rose stop at my door and lean against it from the mirrors reflection and I look at her pointedly.

"It's not Halloween, Bella." She laughs at her pathetic over-told joke and I roll my eyes at her, this time to her face and not to my mirror.

"Good one, Rosalie. Now can you please go away if you have nothing productive to do or say?" I try to be tame and not call her a whorish bitch. Success!

She narrows her eyes at me and finally leaves my doorframe. I breathe a sigh of relief and frustration at the empty frame. I don't understand why she has never liked me. I was a complete saint to her when she and Phil moved in when we were just eleven. I didn't even talk to her much, but she always showed an evil mind towards me.

Whatever, I just prefer to keep out of her way at home and at school. At school she's even worse because she is in front of her friends, but I only have one class with her and I'm usually not paying attention to anything while in the halls.

I hear a car horn beep from outside and rush outside after putting my money into my tiny, yet trusty polka dotted purse. Alice bought me the purse, saying that the giant bow on the tiny chain was what made her buy it for me.

I make it outside with no injuries and get into the backseat of the bright yellow sports car.

"Hey bitch!" Alice smiles at me and nods her approval at my outfit before speeding off.

"Likewise, whore." I finally get my seatbelt clicked after struggling with it for a few seconds. When I look up, I see the bright green eyes of my best friend in the passenger seat through his mirror in the visor.

"I like the hat, Bells." He says in his deep, scratchy voice.

"Thanks, Edward." I smile at him and scratch the back of his head with my short nails. He hums in approval. I stop the scratching after a few moments, noticing Alice looking at me through her own mirror peculiarly. Don't say anything, Alice…or I will kick your ass.

She does start talking, but it's about her boyfriend Jasper and some outfit she saw online last night, so I tune her out and look at the never changing scenery of Forks. God, this town is so dreary it makes me sick. I can't wait until college so I can get the hell out of here.

We reach Port Angeles some time later and I wait for Edward to open my door when we reach the mall because if I don't, he will pout about it for a few hours.

We exchange smiles and he grabs my hand to squeeze it before dropping it and following Alice. I fall into step next to him and follow Alice to whatever store she wants to make her presence in. We reach a store that I hate, but Alice loves and I groan my dislike.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Bella." She warns me with a low voice before patting my cheek like a child. I roll my eyes and pantomime my gunshot-to-the-head death to Edward, earning a beautiful laugh from him.

He doesn't like the store either, so we sit on a bench towards the door while Alice shops up a storm. The store is the epitome of the things that I hate in Forks. Tight clothing with ridiculous phrases put right across the chest and too-short skirts. I love Alice to death, so I try to overlook her sense of unoriginal style…but that doesn't mean I like it.

After a half hour in the ungodly store, she skips to us with a handful of shopping bags. I get up and lead the way out, wanting to get the hell out already. I hear Alice behind me making a comment to Edward about me being grumpy gills. Whatever, it's my turn to pick the store now.

I pick my favorite store, just a few stores down from our previous destination. My eyes light up as I see that they just got new clothes in. I rush to them and take things off the rack to stack them on my arm. Edward comes up behind me and grabs the already giant armful I have, transferring it to his own arm.

"You help her, but you can't help me? I'm your own sister for fucks sake!" Alice grumbles, but she has a smile on her face. Edward rolls his eyes at her and grabs her shopping bags, pleasing her. She sits on a bench by the door just like Edward and I did, waiting for me to finish. Alice doesn't exactly love my type of style, but she says that I'm the only one who can pull it off.

Damn right.

After I try on the monster sized pile of fuckawesome clothes in Edward's arms, I buy enough clothes for two brand new outfits. With a giants smile on my face, we continue the shopping trip.

* * *

We get back to Forks almost three hours later with arms full of bags, faces happy, and money well spent. Alice and Edward drop me off at my house first since it's closest. I wave to them as I reach my door and I see Edward wink at me just like he always does. I still blush every single time, too.

The rest of the night is uneventful. I put everything away in my closet and straighten it out. I don't even both with cleaning my room, since it would just get dirty soon after anyway. I cook dinner for Rosalie, Phil, and Renee like always with no help from any of them.

Renee and Phil are in a good mood coming back from their getaway weekend to Seattle. They talk about it during dinner, but I tune them out and "mmhmm" and "uh huh" every few minutes so they don't find another thing to yell at me for.

I love them, I do, but they just aren't really parents. I'm surprised I'm not more like Rosalie from the lack of parenting that I've dealt with. Charlie wasn't much of a father figure growing up, either. All of the constant Seattle getaways and the shopping sprees and the mani-pedis just arent my thing, I guess. Well, I like shopping…but I'm a teenager. Renee is nearing forty and still acts younger than me.

After dinner, I clean up like always while the trio goes to watch T.V. or talk about sparkly things or something. After the kitchen is back to being spotless, I head upstairs to work on my homework. I hate homework. I usually wait until after dinner on Sunday's to get it done, but since there's nothing else to do tonight, I buck up and do it. I always do it, though, unlike Rosalie…yet still she's the golden child with her C's and D's on her report cards.

After I finish my Geometry and Biology homework, I decide to skip my Music History homework for Monday during study hall. It will take me ten minutes to do, but it will actually give me something to do for first period.

I push everything off my bed and blow my hair out of my face. I decide to text Edward a little early than usual.

**_Lemon chicken with Italian herbed pasta – B_**

Every night, I always send him a text saying what I made for dinner. I'm not sure how we started this weird tradition, but I'm not complaining.

**_Got any leftovers? ;) – E_**

**_If I did, do you think I would let you eat them? Pshh, in your dreams. –B_**

**_Boo, you whore. – E_**

I laugh at this and roll my eyes. Alice must have dragged him into watching another one of her favorite movies again.

**_Mean Girls again? – B_**

**_Yes. Thank you for not being anything like Regina. –E_**

**_No, I think Rosalie has that one down already. –B_**

**_Good one! Alice is breathing fire at my door. Help. –E_**

**_What did you do this time? –B_**

**_I forgot to tell her that Jasper called the house earlier. –E_**

**_Blasphemous! –B_**

**_I know, I know. –E_**

And such our conversation goes. We text for about an hour more, talking about anything and everything. It makes my heart swell every time we have these random conversations that no one can interrupt.

I'm not sure exactly when I fell in love with my best friend, but I did.

Edward would never like me the way that I like him. I'm too plain. I don't have terrible low self esteem, but I know that I'm no knockout like Rosalie. Even when she's breathing fire out of her nose, she's still gorgeous. I'm not ugly, though. I know that I can work a pair of boots and a hat with a little confidence. I know that. But I also know that I've never had a boyfriend. I also know that Edward has had a handful of girlfriends and they all look like Rosalie.

I also know that I'm so fucking screwed if he ever finds out.

**So there you have it. What do you think?**

**Feed my addiction, yes?**


End file.
